The Visit Coauthored fic with Sonja Jade
by Ravyn Skye
Summary: Sesshoumaru takes Rin for a visit away from the village. Romantic post-canon PWP story. FYI: Rin's age is unstated ; She's just a small girl and a bit of a late bloomer, who will always be much smaller than Sess, no matter her age. YOU CHOOSE HER AGE.


Neither I nor Sonja Jade own Sesshoumaru, Rin, or the Inuyasha manga.

A/N: Mine and SonjaJade's first co-authored fic! Yay!

**RIN'S AGE IS WHAT YOU NEED IT TO BE TO NOT BE SQUICKED AND IS PURPOSELY LEFT UNSTATED**. (Rin is Japanese, and no matter how old she is, she will ALWAYS be small and less developed than an American girl. It would take her much longer to mature physically, so she could be just getting breasts and hips, even at 15.)

Content/Warnings: loli-ishness oral, digital pen, analingus, HJ

88888

Sesshoumaru watched the stars coming out and was infinitely glad that the shiro had finally come into view, as it was approaching mid-evening.

He'd retrieved Rin for a two week visit with him, per his 'arrangement' with the old miko and was glad to have her for this short time. It gave him a chance to more than level the playing field; woo and court her properly, so that when the time came for her to make her 'choice', he would be certain of what her choice would be.

This 'practice for living with humans' was _such_ a farce... Something done merely to soothe his pride and ensure that he know without question that when Rin came with him, it was not merely because she 'had nowhere else to go', or 'did not any better', but because she _truly _desired a life at his side.

Still, he constantly sought to remind the girl of what would be hers, and what her life would be like when she finally left that pitiful human village far behind and instead spent her days and _nights_ in his exclusive company.

At the moment though, more than anything else, his thoughts were on bathing; removing the grime and grit of travel, and then settling in for the night on a nice comfortable futon, with his "little girl" (as he would undoubtedly always think of her as, regardless of how mature she ever became) tucked firmly into his side and mokomoko curled around her.

Jaken had already been at the shiro since early that morning, completing his assigned duties of cleaning out the rarely used rooms and filling the storage chests with things Sesshomaru knew Rin would want or need. Chimaki and a few fresh yukata, some dried fruits and fresh clean drinking water were all to be stocked in preparation for her arrival.

The most important order though, was that the bath be filled, and the water be hot and ready by the time the two travelers came into sight.

Sesshomaru glanced sidelong at Rin, discretely admiring his beautiful young traveling companion. Though she appeared travel weary, she was most certainly happy to be with him. This pleased the taiyoukai greatly, and he smiled to himself - just a slight turn of the lips - that no one would notice, save him and if she'd witnessed it, Rin.

With only a few hundred yards to go, Rin perked up and said softly, "Rin is so happy to be away from the human village." She smiled up at her Lord, "Thank you Sesshomaru- sama for bringing Rin to visit with you, again." Sesshomaru said nothing, instead silently inclining his head to acknowledge he'd heard and accepted her appreciation.

Jaken came out of the shiro, sputtering as usual, and bowed deeply before addressing his Lord, "Sesshomaru- sama, everything is as you have ordered."

Sesshoumaru nodded again, responding curtly, "Very well then, you are dismissed, Jaken. This Sesshomaru will not have need of you again until late morning."

With a knowing and jealous glance to the young girl, who replied with a kind smile, the toad imp skulked away, mumbling about serving a 'human brat'.

Though Sesshoumaru had heard him, he chose to beat Jaken later rather than now, for at the moment he had more important things on his mind.

His mother, he knew would not bother to welcome him when he was arriving so late in the evening though he would see her tomorrow morning and he and Rin must be presentable... How familiar this routine had become in only three short years.

In one fluid motion he turned and lifted Rin from Ah- un's saddle and scooped her up into his arms, knowing that to have her walk up the long, steep stairs of the shiro entrance would take far too long.

As he floated up with Rin cradled in his arms, Sesshoumaru called back to the duel-headed dragon, ordering them to graze and as he continued to ascend the long, tall staircase on a cloud of youki, and keeping Rin held tightly to his chest with his non-sword arm.

He spared not a single glance at any of the servants milling about, who were busy concealing their amusement that even once the stairs were no longer a consideration, still he did not release his hold of the girl. "So much like his father..." one dared to whisper, causing Sesshoumaru to shoot a warning glance that could have frozen the fires of the deepest pits of hell.,, Though secretly he was no longer so bothered by the comparison. There were worse people to be like, after all.

Only when the bath house came into view did he finally set Rin on her feet. Sesshomaru slid the shoji door open and they walked inside, Rin eagerly nipping at heels, and closing the door behind her, shielding them from prying eyes.

The fragrant steam was already hypnotic in the dimly lit changing area, and he cocked an eyebrow when he heard his little girl give a sigh that sounded both relived and exhausted.

Though Rin was more than able enough to disrobe herself, Sesshomaru had always insisted he be the one to do it for her.

Rin, though terribly surprised at first and feeling a little out of place when he showed her such graciousness, never protested or asked "why", instead simply letting him do as he pleased, knowing he would have never hurt her. Now such treatment from him was simply routine.

This evening was no different. "Turn around, Rin," he said as he placed his sword on the rack provided on the wall. He draped mokomoko over an arm of a kimono stand and then knelt to untie Rin's obi.

The simple knot was undone easily, and he removed her gently from her layers, peeling them back and sliding his hands along the planes of her body subtly, before placing each garment on a stand in succession.

Finally h stood bare before him, once more and he was hard pressed to keep from breaking his nature and simply stare at her. It had been a while since they'd been here, almost six moons. What had been slim curveless hips the last time were now swelling gently into the makings of a young woman. Tiny breasts that were no more than "bee stings" such a short while ago were now a little fuller, a little heavier looking than he remembered, and he ached to see how they might fill his large palms now… But nothing pleased him more than the sight of the first extremely sparse beginnings of a dusting of curls at her blooming womanhood. He thought briefly of how he'd love to run his claws through that small patch, and when it had sprouted more fully and fluff it up.

He almost shook his head at the thought and instead restrained himself and ordered lightly, "Go sit, this one will join you shortly."

Rin nodded and wandered to where a few stools were sitting around in no particular order and waited as he made quick work of his own clothing.

Rin tried very, _very _hard to be polite and not to actually _watch _him undress... But it was so very difficult now.

When she had been only slightly younger, there had been nothing so... _captivating _about his body; now she was hard pressed to tear her eyes away. When she had been younger it had been innocent exploration and fascination of a different sort; now just looking at him automatically made her _hot._

Layer after layer of fine silk slipped away from him, revealing his calves, then his chest… and Rin felt her heart skip a beat when she saw him reach for the final tie of his under robes at his waist. Though she had seen him many times before, now it was different. Now her hands itched to reach for him; her mouth to taste him, and to feel that strong hard shaft slip over her wet center so _badly _that it felt nearly… dishonorable.

Rin forced herself to look down, blushing hotly and squirming in her seat. She was already feeling the beginnings of that tingling sensation between her thighs; the familiar ache that only he could cause, and only he could alleviate. She'd never allowed or would allow anyone but Sesshoumaru-sama to touch her, save herself when she was fantasizing about him, when she was alone in the village and missing him and his touch terribly. Recently that had been more and more… Her body _ached_ for him when he was absent, and her frustration and desperation had led her to substitute her own touch for his. _What would he think, if he knew she pleasured herself to thoughts of him? Would he find it… dishonorable? Disgusting? Would he instead enjoy the thought?_

She just… didn't know?

"Rin missed Sesshoumaru- sama..." She whispered, knowing he would hear it and attempting to distract herself from the less- than- innocent thoughts running through her mind.

She didn't understand her recent reactions... It wasn't as if this was the first time she's seen him nude. It wasn't as if she wasn't intimately familiar with his body, but lately, even the mere _thought _of him got her excited! It was just so… Frustrating!

Unknown to Rin, her aroused scent was giving her away, and her taiyoukai lover was very, _very_ pleased he was having such an effect on his beautiful young koibito.

When Rin finally looked back up she found herself watching him stalk towards her with a strange sort of look on his face. She knew this look... It was the same look he had when he'd defeated a foe in combat; a masculine smugness.

What she didn't understand was _why _he looked at her that way.

"Come with me, Rin." He purred and his voice was hypnotic, making her weak in the knees.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama…" Her voice… It was breathless and unsure sounding, but Rin knew _exactly_ what she wanted right now. Him. His hands all over her, his fingers filling her, his tongue tasting her and the pleasure he was so very _capable_ of providing her budding young body.

Automatically, Rin stood, eager to follow him to the bath, but before she could fall in step behind him he used his speed and appeared behind her, leaning down and the tickle of his long silver hair over her shoulder sent shivers through her frame and hardened her small tannish-pink nipples.

Warm breath ghosted across the shell of her ear and for some reason Rin felt her heart beat hard and fast in her chest, and nervous butterflies spring to life in her belly.

He was so _close_... So... _strangely intimidating... _yet... She wasn't afraid. She was anxious and aroused at feeling his powerful, deadly beautiful body so close behind her. Her own vulnerability was... _arousing _to her. He could do…_anything._

"This Sesshoumaru can smell your desire, Rin." He purred into her ear darkly. Never had it been like this before, with a dark and almost threatening undercurrent of pure _lust_ radiating from him, and Rin closed her eyes and shivered in response. Her whole body craved him, wanted him, and the edge to this encounter was new and… not frightening, but _exhilarating._

But as soon as it had happened, the moment was gone and when Rin felt the loss of his body heat against her back she looked up to see he was already in front of her leading the way as if nothing strange had happened.

For a few moments Rin stood stupidly staring at his back and catching glimpses of firm buttocks peaking out from behind the curtain of moonlit hair, until he called back to her, "Rin, come."

Rin blinked and seemed to struggle for air for a moment, but finally regrouped and followed him to where he'd already begun stepping into the hot water filled tub.

Sesshoumaru stood with both legs now in the water, the level lapping gently around his knees. He turned to look over his shoulder and then fully to face Rin dead on, wanting her to see that his arousal was already beginning to spring to life between his thighs. He admired her blush and offered his hand to her, so she wouldn't slip and hurt herself on her way in the warm water.

Still somewhat shaken by her Lord's strange behavior, and her own strange reaction to it only moments ago, Rin found it hard to look up at him to even take his hand.

_He said he could… smell… my desire for him… _

Sensing her unease, Sesshoumaru sought to comfort Rin, reminding himself that though she was maturing rapidly, she was still young and must be treated… _delicately_.

"You've nothing to be embarrassed about, Rin," he spoke in that velvety baritone voice and the flat soothing cadence she'd come to associate with him, "The activities the two of us have participated in warrant such reactions." He gently took her hand from her side, and moved a step toward her, lifting her chin with his other hand. "Come, and bathe with me… Allow this Sesshoumaru to justify your desire."

Then, in the privacy of that bath house, Sesshoumaru offered something he only ever gave to Rin - a genuine, bewitchingly beautiful smile.

Rin gripped his hand a little more firmly and smiled back. Now more at ease, she let him assist her into the tub, and they moved to the center, facing each other, with his hands lightly wrapped around the muscles between her neck and shoulders, massaging lightly.

He knelt down into the bath, standing on his knees so that he could meet her at eye level. Rin raised her arms and slipped them around his neck, offering his lips a tender kiss. She closed her eyes and felt his strong hand thread itself into her still choppy hair, and relaxed, finally and totally, in his embrace as they became reacquainted with each other's taste after so long an absence.

_Ahhh…__This... _This is what she remembered; the feeling of his hands in her hair, his mouth on hers, and his skin slipping over hers as he pulled her small body closer, pressing it against his large frame – more than double her size, but oh-so-very warm and comforting. The safety she felt at being the small to his large, the weak to his strong, the woman to his man.

When the kiss ended, Rin was putty in his strong, capable hands.

"Sesshoumaru- sama..." She breathed out, feeling those large, rough hands glide down to smooth over her back, and then fall naturally to her slim hips. She noticed his gaze sweep down her body and eventually follow to stare at his hands... or... more accurately, the line of her hips. He squeezed and massaged softly, staring intently all the while and Rin began feeling a little_… funny _at his intense scrutiny.

Finally, after a few long moments of his eyes boring into her lower body, Rin asked, "Is something... wrong, Sesshoumaru-sama? "

She felt him release his hold, instead curling his fingers and using the backs of his claws to smooth up and down along the side of her body, from just under her ribs to mid- thigh and back again, tracing her outline again and again, his head nodding up and down in time with his knuckles as his eyes traced the path he was making as well.

"You are maturing." He responded, finally letting his hands open and following his upward journey all the way to her newly budding breasts.

He ran a teasing thumb over her budded nipple, and then cradled the small roundness in the curve between his thumb and index finger, creating the smallest amount of cleavage. "Your body..." he trailed off, in favor of continuing to stroke her.

Rin blushed hotly. She herself barely noticed the changes, but it was clear she must appear differently to _him_, after all this time.

"Ummm... Is it... I mean... Does Sesshoumaru- sama like..." She didn't know how to phrase her question without coming off as though fishing for compliments, and his caresses were making it harder and harder to think, but she wanted to know, _needed _to know what he thought of her now.

Sesshoumaru was not one for empty praise. He was not in the habit of acknowledging others, let alone complimenting them... But the way Rin was looking at him now... Small, unsure, embarrassed and nibbling her lower lip... He moved to grab each of her hands and backed up to the ledge under the water, seating himself down and pulling her along with him, guiding her to straddle his lap with her inner thighs pressing against his outer ones.

Again his mouth found hers; his answer to her question was to use his grip on her hand to guide hers to the evidence of his pleasure at the changes he'd noticed - his hot, hard cock.

When he eased her face from his, he looked into her eyes silently, guiding her hand over his shaft, letting his body say what his mouth could not. _You're beautiful, Rin... _

Rin groaned and gripped him the way he himself had taught her a few years ago and began gently stroking him as she regarded his timeless face with what felt like a goofy grin. He was usually not this aroused this early on. She hadn't even done more than kiss him before this moment.

If she could take him from the half alert state she'd seen him at only moments before and make him this _hard_... for _her_… then she knew the changes she hadn't really paid attention were certainly pleasing to him, and if he was thrilled about them, then she would be too. "Look here Rin," he murmured as he looked down at her sex, just above the water line when she was knelt down on the bench of the tub as she was now.

His claws carefully drifted softly through the small wisps of hair there, the beginning of what would become a thick, delightful patch of dark curls someday, but that now still weren't nearly enough to cover her completely. "The signs of your approaching womanhood are obvious, your body speaks of impending fertility." He lifted one of her arms, causing her to briefly pause in her ministrations to his throbbing member.

A brief tickle through more dark hair caused her to giggle like a small child and curl into herself, but it was when he buried his face in her armpit and sniffed rapidly, his long tongue taking a few swipes of the sweaty skin, that Rin finally instinctually pulled away and giggled.

Sesshoumaru took in the heavier scent of her sweat – altogether intoxicating to a dog like him. Salty and musky… Delicious.

Perhaps he wouldn't have to wait much longer before her moon cycle began after all. Surely if the outward signs were beginning to make themselves known, then the internal workings must be changing at the same pace, he reasoned. He leaned back, satisfied and let Rin calm her giggles before she reached down of her own accord and he allowed his precious Rin to resume her stroking to his wanting member.

Rin's hands were moving smoothly over him, expertly repeating the motions he'd shown to her long ago. He'd noticed that even this was a little different now; that her once untrained and unsure touch was familiar and comforting and felt so completely natural. She'd even begun making variations on her own, and everything she did to him was always met with a contented growl, a pleasured his, or soft throaty moan of purely _male_ pleasure.

His large hands gripped her hips lightly, and now his thumb wormed its way over to where her not- so- tiny- anymore clit lay, and he started to rub tingling circles over her already excited center.

There was a quiet gasp and a brief lapse in her stroke, but soon enough they were both moving fluidly, simultaneously stimulating each other again.

Rin could feel her body twitch and spasm at the feeling of his calloused thumb stroking over her pleasure bud. Her inner muscles clenched and it took all her concentration to continue stroking her Lord's large cock in the rhythm she knew he preferred. She wanted him _closer_... Wanted to feel his hot hard member slip and slide against her core and his helmet-shaped tip run over her center and that tiny little pink pearl nestled at the apex of her wet, smooth, sex; She wanted to feel his arms around her, and feel him crush her to his chest while he growled deeply and the vibrations stimulated her further. "Sesshoumaru- sama... Please..."

She used the hand not stimulating him to grip Sesshoumaru's shoulder and leaned her whole body forward, resting her forehead against his pectoral and clutching him close. "Rin… Needs…"

Sesshoumaru had long ago learned to read Rin's non- verbal cues, and he knew exactly what she wanted right now... And as usual, he would give it to her. He gripped her wrist beneath the water, moving her hand out of the way and then moved to fill both of his palms with her firm ass cheeks, only to shove her roughly against him, lining her sex up with his, parting her outer lips to wrap around his cock and grinding against her while raising her up and down at the same time.

His hands guided her hips, and his swiveled in rough circles, providing never-ending stimulation that sent wetness pouring from between her thighs and slicked his motions; helping her ride him and trapping his now slick cock between their bodies. Friction, not penetration brought their combined pleasure, but by the gods it was still so damn… _good._ She felt so _good _in his arms, and pressed against his rock-hard sex, the down stroke, her weight coming down to pull his foreskin down while at the same time lightly bouncing against his testicles, coiling the white hot aching pressure in his gut tighter and tighter with every movement of her small body over his.

Rin moaned quietly against the hot, sweat-slick skin of her Lord's firm flat chest.

This was what she needed from him, now that her days were spent mostly gardening, babysitting or helping Kaede with a patient.

Everything back in the human village was always to help someone else or for the betterment of another.

Here in Sesshomaru's arms, everything was for her and the one being on earth she loved more than anything. She could feel every detail of his cock dragging deliciously over her core and her swollen bud of nerves, and all she could think of was how good she was going to feel when the tightness in her lower belly finally burst and she released that hot gush of fluid in short spurts that always came with her climax, all over her Lord's huge, throbbing cock.

Sesshomaru's breath was faster now. Though he exerted little to no energy in pushing himself between her hot and sticky seam, and lifting her small body over and over again, the lust between them stirred him beyond reason.

His precious Rin, so close now to 'that age' where she could finally be taken completely by him... The thought that it wouldn't be long that in addition to her usual scents she would carry that twinge of fertility... It made him want to steal her away and take her for his very own… Be with her forever… And gods willing, he hoped she still felt the same about him. It would be a shame to have acquired the means to make her immortal for nothing. It had not come cheap, but the girl was worth _any_ price – material wealth was nothing where she was concerned.

He could feel the muscles in her stomach jerking, could feel her small opening shivering against his dick as her orgasm drew nearer. "Gods Rin, you're so warm... so good..." He quietly confessed. Only with her in his arms could he ever say such things. Only with her could he ever be so very honest… So very exposed.

"Faster, please… Rin wants faster!" The small girl gasped out. Her lord complied with her pleadings shoving his hips up in a more demanding rhythm and Rin's head rolled gently back, her eyes squeezed shut as she changed her angle just a tad, and then the tip of his cock was running directly over and over her engorged clit.

When Rin came her head tossed back, and exposed her thin throat, catering to Sesshoumaru's instinctual need for submission from his mate, and bringing the feeling of masculine pride that acted as its own aphrodisiac for an Inuyoukai like him.

"Come!" He growled harshly, thrusting up hard in a short, staccato rhythm and simultaneously shoving her down over and over. "Come for me!" Politeness long forgotten, Sesshoumaru could feel his fangs lengthening, his eyes bleeding to red and his markings thicken, darken, and change to lightning gashes against his skin.

Rin shook violently in his arms and her voice was now silenced; nothing but high-pitched whines inaudible to the human ear escaped that gorgeous tempting throat of hers, but Sesshomaru felt her coming against him.

He felt the quiver and pulse of her opening, and the accompanying gush and scent of her orgasmic fluids coating his cock. Sesshoumaru pushed his face forward and growled into the side of Rin's neck, gripping the back of her hair and tugging gently while thrusting now even harder and faster to hasten his own end.

It took the last of his rational mind to avoid clamping his fangs deep into Rin's shoulder, but he did end up gritting his teeth and shaking his head back and forth roughly like the dog he was against the skin of her thin throat.

He could feel his testes tighten, could feel the muscles clench and unclench forcing his seed to erupt from his cock in blissful release.

His chest heaved and he could feel his head swim for a moment, but through the dizzy red-colored haze of pleasure he managed to wrap his arms around the trembling girl on his lap, still catching her breath and recovering from his harsh, but very welcome treatment.

"Sesshoumaru- sama..." Rin gasped, wrapping her arms around him under his armpits as though she were going to settle down against him. She felt rolling thunder rattle her teeth and realized... He was... chuckling. Chuckling but with a wicked edge to the sound that gave her goosebumps.

Without warning he gripped her ass cheeks once more and rose from the water, turning and setting her down on the edge of the tub, and forcing her legs apart. "I am not yet finished with you, little Rin." He explained to her startled face, while lowering his head between her thighs.

"Sess... Sesshomaru- sama? " Rin stammered.

"Relax, koi…" He soothed, as his mouth came down and he gave an open-mouth kissed her wet sex. "Enjoy…" His lips moved over her and his hot breathe blanketed her dripping sex as he spoke, making Rin give an audible goan.

She took a sharp breath and sunk her fingers into his hair, drawing her legs up so she could be open wide, and totally exposed before him.

Sesshomaru was lost. Her scent was so strong here, her taste so vivid it was as if he could _see_ her flavor. Tongue, lips and teeth worked in tandem, nibbling and teasing, tasting and downright feasting as Rin finally gave up and eased herself back to lie down, giving her total trust over to her demon-lover.

Knowing she'd effectively given him permission to do as he pleased, he took the opportunity and gently introduced a long and slender finger into her tight channel, being sure to sheathe the claws on that particular hand before continuing… This was something he'd only recently begun, her slow stretching in preparation for accepting him fully.

Her first reaction was not to buck up and fight the intrusion, but rather the opposite. Rin sunk down on the pleasurable thickness and forced his digit deeper inside her tight, wet, hot little sex.

She had experienced his long tongue deep within her before. This felt much the same, except that it was more rigid, and even _better_.

She welcomed his touch here just like she welcomed it anywhere else on her nubile body.

Rin did however wonder why, after a few moments of working his finger inside her and pressing into a place within her that made her toes curl and stomach muscles clench… Why did he roll her onto her stomach?

Though she was slightly confused, Rin said nothing, merely looked over her shoulder at him in question. She had to admit that the familiar sensations felt somewhat stronger and better when on her belly.

She relaxed, still totally trusting and laid her face on the backs of her hands, giving up worrying (Sesshoumaru-sama would only ever do what felt good, anyway) and let herself enjoy the newness and discovery of it all.

Sesshomaru leaned forward and pressed his face against her ass, before he groaned against a pale supple cheek. He wondered if she would protest, and was pleased when Rin ran true to form and instead trusted his good intent.

While still gently pumping in and out of her tight, slick slit and toying with her little pearl, his long rough tongue darted out and licked all the way from where his finger glided smoothly in and out of her velvet sheath, up the split of her hindquarters, to the tight ring of muscle of her rear opening. The taiyoukai, so intoxicated with the nearness of her scent, finally tasted the opening of Rin's rear passage for the first time.

Almost immediately, Rin's signature scent changed from wanton and trusting to apprehensive and embarrassed.

"If you'd prefer, this one will discontinue," he said slowly as he burned this newest flavor into his brain, wishing to keep it for later, in the event she disallowed this particular indulgence. "Is this uncomfortable?"

Rin shook her head, not wanting to admit she'd actually _enjoyed_ the feeling he'd given her.

It was so wrong that he'd should want to taste her _there_, and she couldn't imagine why he'd want to, but then again he wasn't human... And that somehow made it completely acceptable to her. Maybe this was something _all_ Inuyoukai did with their partners?

Hesitantly, Rin spoke, "Sesshoumaru-sama can… do it more… if he wants… Rin doesn't… mind."

Scenting no lie on her, he licked her most private of places once more, and this time was calmed when she relaxed into the unfamiliar feeling.

Intriguingly, he could actually scent an _increase _in her arousal. "I see…" He whispered smugly, then circled that tight little whole with his tongue once more, delighting in the way the ring of muscles reacted, and she pushed against him, involuntarily seeking more stimulus. "You enjoy this feeling."

"I… Rin…" She couldn't lie to him – wouldn't lie to him – but again Rin was embarrassed.

He scented it, and immediately assured, "There is no need for shame, little one. To provide pleasure was the intent. Relax, and enjoy."

He felt her breathe out, and relax once more. "O…okay." He heard her breathe deeply again, and gave her cheek a playful nip.

"That's my good girl…" He licked her rear opening again, this time pressing deeply, "Open up for me, Rin." He ordered, when at first he had trouble penetrating, but she relaxed immediately, and moved her muscles to push out gently, then when she felt his tongue there, she clenched, sucking his tongue inside her tight puckered passage way.

Rin shivered with pleasure at his obviously pleased growl sounding from behind her, and the way his long tongue twisted and turned inside her body in this new place.

Now certain this had been the right thing to do with her, and scenting her now completely obvious enjoyment of such the act, he was compelled to also add a second finger to her pulsing tight sex while continuing circling that little silk bud with his thumb, _and_ tasting her puckered opening - all at once, providing triple stimulation.

Rin's body was shaking... Her thighs were quivering and she wondered if it would be too presumptuous to thrust back against his warm, wet, teasing tongue. Oh gods… It had _never _felt this good before. She'd _never _felt this _full _before and it was overwhelming. He was bringing her to the very edge over and over, but never quite letting her fall.

Despite her previous questioning of why he'd want to put his _tongue_... _there_... It had been both her enjoyment and the slight disappointment in his voice when he'd offered to stop had been all the catalyst she'd needed to continue to allow it.

She never wanted to disappoint him; and it was obvious that while she may not understand _why _he enjoyed it, he obviously _did _enjoy licking her between her cheeks.

And now Rin was oh-so-glad she'd gotten over the initial embarrassment and allowed him to continue, because the sensations he was giving her… they were… mind-blowing.

Now her only worry was appearing to like it _too much..._ And Rin fought back her moans and the desire to scream out at the top of her lungs with each thrust of fingers inside her sex, roll of thumb across her clit, or twist of tongue in her ass.

Sesshoumaru removed his tongue for only a moment, "You're holding back." He lightly chastised, speaking against her rear cheek, and nipping it slightly in rebuke. "Do not." He ordered, and then resumed his circling her rear opening, but not yet enter. He wanted to make her _ask_ for it.

At that, Rin whined deep in her throat. It was so _good... _But still so…wrong_... _to want this kind of thing, this badly, "Sesshou... Sesshoumaru- sama... Ohhhh, please…_please…_" She begged, finally giving in and thrusting her tiny little ass back against his face.

He plunged his tongue deep inside the tight puckered opening in reward, and at the same time curled his fingertips forward, pressing down hard on the rough raised internal pleasure center and moving his thumb more quickly in feather light strokes against his little girl's very engorged clitoris.

He wanted to push her totally past her reservations; make her so mindless that she forgot her petty worries and modesty any and all shame or encumberment and give in entirely.

"Oh... Oh gods! Yes! Yes! More! More! Oh gods MORE!" Rin was finally yelling at the top of her lungs and her body was bucking out of control, so badly the hand not stimulating her was forced to press against her lower back and hold her steady so he could continue his feast without interruption.

Rin finally squealed and found she couldn't hold back any longer she continued shoving her tiny rounded ass towards his face and forcing him deeper inside her quivering wet sheathe.

Sesshomaru's eyes snapped shut at the intonation of her voice... So lusty. So _wanting_. _So needing of him to give her completion._

_So… completely… __**perfect.**_

He slurped and sucked and pumped with reckless abandon, feeling the strain that had once again made itself known in his reawakening member. It seemed the deeper he delved into her little cleft, the stronger and more overwhelming both her scent and her flavor became.

He strained his tongue to go deeper and deeper until he developed an ache in his groin strong enough to nearly make his eyes water.

He worked his fingers inside her desperately, wanting her to gain her release so that he might glean his own.

Rin's mind was blown. All she knew was the tight building anticipation of what promised to be her strongest orgasm ever. Every nerve ending her demon lover touched was blazing with passionate ecstasy. She was so close now, just a little more and she would tumble into the abyss of satisfaction...

Sesshomaru's free hand gripped her cheek tightly, but sensing she was so very close, he slid his long arm up and around her much smaller body to roll her tiny nipple between his fingers. With all of her erogenous zones now currently being manipulated at once, the tightness that had been steadily building in her gut exploded and Rin called out in a clear, high and breathless voice, _**"SESSHOUMARU!!!" **_dragging out the vowels of his name and omitting the honorific completely.

The demon lord smirked at her omission of his honorific, and waited until the last of her sticky fluids poured from her little body before standing up out of the water. He wanted to finish this second erection, bathe them both quickly and get to bed. However, when he reached for his own erection, like an obedient pup, Rin turned, swatted his hand away, grabbed his member from him and said 'Rin wants to do it!" before she swallowed as much of his length down as she could take.

He could see in her face she was exhausted, and he placed a gentle hand on her head to try and cease her motions over his cock. "Rin, I'll handle it, you rest now." Somewhat annoyed looking, Rin shook her head and bobbed faster.

Her small hands made up for what she couldn't swallow and the other caressed and teased the heavy sack below. While usually Rin would have taken it more slowly and teased him more, both of them were feeling the need to hurry. Rin hollowed her cheeks, sucking hard and fast and swirling her tongue while pumping furiously over his large erection with her small, soft hands.

It wasn't long until Sesshomaru found himself holding Rin's head still while he rocked gently back and forth (making certain not to choke her) and shooting his seed down into her waiting mouth while she swallowed ever drop of him like a greedy pup suckling.

Finally they were both very sated and very sleepy.

With a quick dip in the quickly cooling water, a little soap and fast hands he had them both clean, and even more quickly he got them out and shook himself dry, while Rin fought off her chuckles of amusement at the action, drying off with a towel.

When they were both dressed, it was time for bed, and they exited the bathhouse, making their way along the walkways to his private rooms, ready to snuggle up on a large comfortable futon.

~Owari~


End file.
